


[Podfic] A Crooked Way to Fly by andavs

by inkjunket



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, And bad pronunciation of Google Translate French, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Warning for Google Translate French, cuddling for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 10:09:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13568385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkjunket/pseuds/inkjunket
Summary: “We can’t just leave him here to die.”“He’s an emissary, Scott.” Derek tried to make his tone empathetic, but Scott’s tendency to fight back on everything always grated on his nerves. “His pack is gone, he won’t survive more than a day or two either way.”“Then we should stay with him.”Derek sighed as he studied the man for a moment; he was too pale against the fur rim of his hood, almost grey from lying out in the snow, and his cloak was stained with dark dried blood around a protruding arrow shaft. It was unlikely he would even last the night. They would probably be able to carry on in the morning with little time lost, if any.It wasn’t a horrible idea, Derek decided reluctantly. They hadn’t been able to set up a real camp for a few weeks in the open foothills, and they were all on edge from sleeping in exposed areas. A defensible place to sleep would be good for them, even if they were surrounded by death. They would be able to give the pack proper burials, at the very least.“Fine. One night,” Derek relented, already moving away to check on Isaac. “He’s your responsibility.”(A podfic of A Crooked Way to Fly by andavs)





	[Podfic] A Crooked Way to Fly by andavs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Crooked Way to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400432) by [andavs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andavs/pseuds/andavs). 



> This is my other #ITPE gift for thilia. Happy belated ITPE! 
> 
> Thank you to andavs for writing this awesome story and for granting permission to podfic it.

  
[](https://app.box.com/s/l8kloxr1ppdoykltvcshlpl2pwflw1vf)   
**Download or Stream at:**  
[ MP3](https://app.box.com/s/l8kloxr1ppdoykltvcshlpl2pwflw1vf)  


(You can stream or download the podfic at my box.com account at the mp3 link above.)

Text: [A Crooked Way to Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400432)  
Author: andavs  
Duration: 1 hr 27 min  
Size: 55 MB 

Cover art by me.

**Author's Note:**

> Small editing note: There's a 20 second section toward the end that has some crackles that I couldn't get rid of. It's listenable though not ideal, but I'm not able to do a re-record atm so it's staying in there for now. 
> 
> Thanks for listening!


End file.
